


Hanabi

by Nagi1827



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagi1827/pseuds/Nagi1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small dialogue set I thought of. A couple going to see fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> The first section is with a married couple and the second is just a generic couple.

When the fireworks end, it feels like waking up from a dream.  
Maybe me and you getting married was a dream too.  
Hey! Don't start crying! I'm just kidding!  
...Seriously. Even if it was all a dream, I would marry you time and time again.  
So don't worry, I couldn’t dream of anyone else.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

You were startled every time the fireworks went up, weren't you?  
Look, there are marks from you fingernails on the palm of your hand. How tight were you squeezing it?  
When that happens, hold my hand instead of your own. Holding my hand is more comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put this somewhere, so hereally it is. When I was writing it I was thinking of a guy saying this but I guess it could work for any kind of couple since I don't actually have gender specific terms.


End file.
